Chuck vs the Double Agent Interludes
by mxpw
Summary: It's all Frea's Freaking Fault! Initially inspired by having to pay Frea back for lost bets, I present to you a collection of interludes from my story Double Agent. They will fill in info gaps and help expand the DA universe.


**Author's Note**: So I wrote this a long time ago, long before I even posted Chapter 23 of _Double Agent_. As such, you might notice an occasional...discongruency with what has since happened in 23 and 24. There should not be any glaring mistakes and I tried to make sure they all fit together, but it's possible something got through the cracks. This is not supposed to be necessarily considered DA canon anyway. It can be, of course, because except for the aforementioned potential inconsistencies, it takes an event that Sarah recounts in her head during her interrogation in Chapter 23 and expands on it. But you don't really need to have read that chapter previously to get this. Though why you'd read this and not DA, I have no idea.

The premise behind this collection is that I intend to take all those side stories from DA that people want to see expanded on and do so. For example, once I finally get around to it, this is where the Carina backstory that you all voted on would go. This is like a catch all, and as the title of the fic says, it's an interlude for everyone to take a step back and learn more about the DA universe.

So why am I posting this now? Well, two reasons: One, I made a bet with **Frea O'Scanlin** way back when and I lost. This was my payment. It took me months, but I've finally kept up my end of the deal. And secondly, and the far more important reason, today is **Yvonne Strahovski's** birthday. Truly a great day in the history of humanity. Heh. I needed to post something to celebrate this very important day, and this seemed like as good a fit as any.

* * *

Sarah awoke gradually. She was warm and comfortable. An arm was draped loosely across her back and a hand curled possessively around her side, just beside her breast.

What the hell was going on? Where was she? This wasn't the result of another ill conceived one-night stand, was it? She certainly felt like she'd been at a bar earlier. She was disoriented, like she had been drinking and was now dealing with the hangover. Her head felt sluggish and achy. She blinked her eyes rapidly to get some clarity on the situation.

She was in a room that she didn't recognize, which was not an altogether uncommon event for her. The walls were a boring dark gray and completely bare. It was not a large room and the drab carpet was the perfect complement to the room's décor.

Something nibbled at the back of her mind. The room was not completely unfamiliar to her. There was something about it that she vaguely remembered.

She went absolutely still, not even breathing, when it finally clicked for her. The memories of stripping off her clothes and crawling into bed with Chuck came rushing back with a blush of embarrassment.

It wasn't embarrassment over being half-naked and lying in bed with another person. It certainly wasn't the first time she'd ever woken up in such a position and she'd long ago lost any sense of modesty when it came to her body. She was embarrassed over how vulnerable she'd made herself, over how easily she'd let her guard down.

She was in bed with Chuck. How could she be so stupid? She clenched her eyes shut and prayed that Chuck was still asleep and would never find out about this lapse in judgment.

She knew what she wanted, but Chuck was still largely a mystery to her. He continuously sent her conflicting messages. Just when she thought she understood him, he destroyed her sure footing and sent her tumbling to the ground. She knew that she wanted Chuck naked and precisely in the position he was now. But she didn't want to come off too strong. She knew some guys didn't like that and something told her that Chuck was one of those guys.

She tried to listen for even breathing but knew that didn't necessarily mean anything. She had feigned sleep before to lull a mark into a false sense of security. She didn't think that was something Chuck would do, but there was still so much about him that she didn't know.

She silently counted to three and then opened her eyes again. She hesitantly looked up and breathed a sigh of relief that his eyes were closed.

She had a reprieve. She wasn't going to waste it. Carefully she began to wriggle and worm her way out of Chuck's very firm embrace. Unfortunately, he really didn't want to let her go. A part of her felt warm at the thought, but she absolutely could not let him catch her like this.

Sure she was easy but the last thing she wanted was Chuck getting even more proof of that fact. So far, letting Chuck know that she was ready, able, and extremely willing hadn't really worked out for her. Maybe he liked women who played hard to get? She could do that. She had long ago become an expert at stringing a mark along. She knew how to give them just the right amount of positive reinforcement, but not push them so far that they actually thought she was ready to sleep with them. She wasn't particularly fond of the approach, but if that's what it took to get Chuck to wake up to what she was plainly offering, then she'd do it.

Unfortunately, her plan to get free and avoid any embarrassing "morning after" confrontations was not going according to plan. Chuck just would not let her go.

Normally, she'd just use force to break free, but she had enough presence of mind, despite her apprehension and nervousness, to remember that Chuck was injured and sudden movement like that could only hurt him further. Plus, one usually didn't try to batter and bruise the person they were trying to sleep with. Unless they asked you to do that beforehand, but she doubted Chuck was into that kind of stuff.

It seemed like she was stuck.

"Stop squirming," a rough, thick voice murmured. "You're making me uncomfortable."

Sarah again went perfectly still. Maybe he'd not notice the nearly naked body pressed against him and go back to sleep if she didn't move? Chuck's hand slid along her back and she couldn't help shivering at the movement. Oh shit, she was so screwed. She had wanted to be in this position with Chuck for so long, and she couldn't control her body's reaction to his touch.

She took in a steadying breath, chewing on her bottom lip. There was no point in trying to act like she wasn't there. So she waited until Chuck's eyes opened, and said hesitantly, "Um, hi, Chuck."

Chuck didn't do anything at first; his dark brown eyes just stared at her. She was sure that her presence hadn't quite penetrated through the sleep haze surrounding his mind, so she waited him out. Finally, he blinked repeatedly and said, "Sarah?"

Okay, it was a tad irrational, she knew, but she bristled at the questioning note to her name. She scowled and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, of course. Were you expecting somebody else?" Like Carina, she wanted to add, but stopped herself before she went completely off into crazy jealous girlfriend territory.

Chuck licked his lips slowly, swallowed, his tongue working saliva into his more than likely dry mouth. She found the gesture oddly enticing. When she was finding something as simple as Chuck licking his lips arousing, she knew she really needed to get laid.

"I wasn't expecting anybody. You told me you were only kidding about joining me."

"I changed my mind."

"Oh." Then his hand started to move and again she shivered. His eyes widened as his hand felt only bare skin. "Sarah, are you," he swallowed slowly, "naked?"

"No." She pushed up slowly until her face was only inches from his. What the hell? She was already halfway there, what were a few more articles of clothing? Besides, other parts of her had taken over her brain and she figured it couldn't hurt to give Chuck one more try.

She locked eyes with him and said, "But I could be if you wanted."

Chuck made an adorable squeaking sound and his hands flew away from her to rest by his side. He swallowed again and avoided her eyes. "That's okay. Really."

"It's no trouble, Chuck, really." She slid the straps of her bra off her shoulders. "See?" She started to reach behind her to undo the clasp.

With a shout, Chuck sort of lunged toward her, his arms wrapping around her and crushing her against his chest. She moaned quietly at the contact, and she could feel her nipples slowly harden. The feeling was positively delicious. Now this was just what she needed.

"Christ, Sarah, are you trying to kill me?" Chuck asked with a strangled groan. "I doubt I'd be able to keep up with you at the best of times, but I can barely move now."

"Well, that's because I'm lying half on top of you."

Chuck calmed somewhat and rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Moving is not such a good idea at the moment." Then he groaned in obvious discomfort.

Sarah merely smirked and snaked a hand down to brush lightly against Chuck's crotch. His eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he sighed deeply, relaxing into the bed. "Move? Who said anything about you moving?" She swung around him until she was gingerly straddling his hips.

When she settled down upon him, the hardened length of him pressed firmly against her. With only the very thin layer of her panties as a barrier, she could feel everything. And it felt incredible. She could not remember the last time she'd ever felt this good.

It had been years since she'd wanted somebody as much as she wanted Chuck, and almost as long since she had last truly enjoyed sex. Over the years, sex had become something of an obligation, to herself and others, and one she was almost entirely indifferent to. It had simply lost meaning, and it'd been too difficult to find it again. But since she had met Chuck, he'd rejuvenated parts of her that she'd thought were dead for good. She had a feeling, from the way he felt pressed against her, that he would not disappoint.

She stared directly into his eyes and grinded down against him. She let out a breathy moan at the contact. "You just sit still, Chuck, and I'll do all the work."

Chuck just looked up at her helplessly and she grinned. She was wrong. She didn't need to play hard to get, she just wasn't being aggressive enough.

"It's okay, Chuck. I'll be gentle, I promise." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She then pulled the bra away from her body and tossed it on the floor.

Chuck's eyes dilated and darkened at the sight of her now naked breasts. "You're so beautiful, Sarah," he said, his eyes now locked with hers.

She smiled at his reaction and leaned down. She hovered just over his mouth. "It's nice to see you finally get a clue." And then she kissed him.

She poured every ounce of desire and longing she had into that kiss. She had no idea what she truly felt for Chuck. Everything was just a jumbled mess. All she knew was that she wanted to be with him, in whatever context that entailed. She wanted to be in his presence. And the only way she knew how to express that desire was through the action she was currently undertaking.

Before long, Chuck was kissing her back. His right hand was buried in her hair, holding her head in place. His left hand rested on the small of her back.

After several long moments of intense kissing, Sarah pulled back slightly. She really needed Chuck naked at the moment. She couldn't deny feeling a very real sense of desperation. She needed him and that feeling was more than exhilarating.

She lifted off his body just slightly to start pushing her panties down and off her hips, when there was a knock at the door. She didn't miss a beat, finally pulling her underwear completely off and simultaneously snarling, "Go away!"

When the knocking didn't stop, Sarah huffed angrily in frustration. Chuck put a calming hand on her hip and her attention automatically shifted from the door to Chuck.

He smiled gently up at her and his thumb began rubbing small circles on her hip which instantly relaxed her. "It's okay, Sarah."

"No it's not!" she said with far less heat than she felt only ten seconds earlier. Damn him, how did he do that? "I'm going to make them go away. You don't move; this'll only take a second." She looked at him steadily, trying to convey to him how serious she was about him not moving. "Don't move!"

She climbed off of Chuck, slid across the bed, and onto the floor. She started to pad toward the door.

"Sarah," Chuck hissed, "you're naked!"

She looked over her shoulder at him in confusion. "So?" It would only take a few seconds to get rid of the annoyingly persistent interloper, so what was the point of putting on clothes that she'd just be taking off 10 seconds later? Besides, anyone in Castle who might be at the door had already seen her naked many times in the past. Devon was a doctor; he'd probably seen more nude bodies than all of them. What did she care?

With a furious glare on her face, she yanked open the door and demanded an explanation, "What the fuck do you want?"

The person on the other end of the door made her smirk. Carina. Perfect. She felt a deep sense of satisfaction as Carina stood in front of her, mouth slightly agape. Carina looked her up and down, then peered around her shoulder, where she undoubtedly saw a very disheveled but pleased looking Chuck. Take that, you bitch.

Never before had she seen Carina so angry. "I came to wake up Chuck for the briefing," Carina said through gritted teeth.

"Oh believe me, he's already up." She couldn't help the haughty smile she sent Carina's way. "He's also busy. Come back in like…an hour." She figured that an hour was long enough to get two go-arounds from Chuck.

"Now," Carina said in the kind of voice someone who was used to issuing orders and having them obeyed might use.

Sarah wasn't even remotely impressed. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the door. "And I said in an hour." She was seriously enjoying finally getting one up on Carina.

"Listen, you slutty—"

Chuck cut Carina off before she could continue, "Just give us 5 minutes to get dressed and we'll be right out, okay?"

Sarah didn't waste any time in slamming the door shut in Carina's face. She spun around to glare at Chuck. "What the fuck? We were busy!"

Chuck shook his head as he started to move to the edge of the bed. He was not moving well and it seemed obvious that lying in one position for so long had tightened up his already wounded muscles. He groaned in pain and she hurriedly moved to his side to help him. "I'm so sorry, Sarah, but we really don't have time for anything right now and this is important."

She helped him carefully stand up. She muttered under her breath, "So is me getting laid."

If Chuck heard her comment he didn't show it. Instead he started ambling slowly around the suite. "Could you…could you please put some clothes on? You have no idea how distracting you are like that."

Sarah sighed and did as she was asked. She didn't know how and she didn't know when, but she was going to kill Carina Hansen.

* * *

**Next**: So what's up next for the Interludes collection? The other story I have to write to pay off **Frea** for another bet I lost, and that's a look at the only night Chuck and Carina slept together. That entry may very well be M rated, so be forewarned. Hey, don't look at me, SHE asked for it. And I can't go back on a bet.

Updates for this collection will be sporadic at best, but that's okay, because these are supplemental tales only, and besides, each piece ends so there's nothing to leave you hanging.


End file.
